Love for Life
by Morbid Angel Kairi
Summary: Rei, Kyoko and Kai go in into a haunted mansion but what happens if a ghost tries to take Kyoko as a victim to one of its Rituals? plz R&R first story here


Disclaimer: hey! First story here so try not and flame me that much. But Kyoko is my char, if you've read Zell Dincht7's Fanfic, Love and Betrayal, she is in that ok ^^ oh and the storyline is based on Projects Zero's (hehe) but it has a different ending. And this is only chappie one! So this is like the first half. Oh yeah and this is my English home work -_-;;  
  
Love for Life  
  
I remember it well, as if it was just yesterday. We were waiting for Rei, so we could go to this creepy old mansion Kai had discovered. I didn't want to go, but with my brother and my boyfriend pushing me into it, I had to go.  
  
I will tell you what happened if you can bear to listen.  
  
It was raining outside, I traced the watery lines left on the glad with my fingers and Kai, my brother, was just sitting there, we were bored. I gasped slightly as I saw Rei walking up the drive, his braid bouncing on is back as usual when he walked. I ran to the door and jumped on him, locking him in a warm embrace, he smiled at me after I let him go and greeted me with a long kiss, but Kai coughed letting me know he was present. I blushed and Rei laughed nervously.  
  
'Let's go.' Kai said quietly so our parents wouldn't hear him, Rei nodded in agreement and we left, I grasped Rei's hand as not to get lost.  
  
When we got there, there was a long pause before any of us spoke. After a while I finally said 'It looks unstable.' Kai just glared at me so I stopped talking. Kai walked up to the big double doors and pulled them open, Rei was the first to go in, I followed shortly after the Kai behind me. Once again I reached for Rei's hand and grabbed it then he smoothed my hair and kissed my forehead as he whispered to me that it would all be fine.  
  
We explored the hose, finding old pictures of the long-gone owners and files containing writing about these old Shinto rituals that apparently used to go on in this old mansion, rituals like 'the blinding ritual' and others like 'the rope shrine maiden' they scared me and it sent shivers down my spine to read them, these rituals all had proper names, two I can remember are the Blind Demon Ritual and the Strangling Ritual they are the ones I talked about a second ago, one particular scrap I read about the Strangling Ritual I remember, its words were stuck in my mind, it read: 'On the 13th day of the 12th month, a maiden, cut off from the outside world for 3669 long days, shall be torn apart to provide power to the rope.' That note scared me to death and I imagined what it must've been like, that poor girl.  
  
We also found clippings of newspapers, one said something about a body being found in some mountains near the mansion, but this body's limbs were missing, Torn off is what it said, Torn. It also said that a body had been found, Mutilated in the exact same way, in the same place, but only 15 years before. At this point I was shaking with fear in Rei's arms. I was quite a mess. But that was nothing compared to what was coming. One last thing about all these scraps, some were death notes and they all mentioned this lady in a white kimono, only in one note was she named, Kirei, such a pretty name I thought.  
  
We decided that we needed rest so we all found our spots to sleep in, me with Rei and Kai was over in the corner. We had been sleeping for 2 hours at most when I awoke to see Kai, with his knees huddled up around his chest. He was breathing heavily. What happened? I lay there for a minute listening to Kai's breathing, hoping he would breath normally again and when he didn't I stood, trying not to wake Rei, and walked to him, Still a few feet from where he was laying I asked him what was the matter, he didn't answer. I asked again but still I had no reply, this worried me so I kneeled beside him and shook him gently. I was expecting him to curse at me then push me away, but he didn't. So I pulled him over so he was facing me. He was white, all colour had drained from hi face, I was going to ask what was wrong again, but I choked on my words.  
  
For a few minutes we sat and stared at each other, until he started stuttering and pointed behind me. I did as instinct told me. I turned around, now I knew why my brother was terrified.  
  
There was a ghostly figure of a woman standing over me, with what looked like blood around her eyes and down her cheeks, she wore a tattered kimono and was mumbling over and over about her eyes. How she couldn't see and how much it hurt. She wasn't mumbling really, she was sobbing. Screaming. Who had done this? Then I remembered that Blind Demon Ritual. Where a girl, or maiden, would have a mask, with stakes through the eyes, forced onto her face. Blinding her. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't.  
  
A/N: btw I happen to think this very crappie so let me know what you think by reviewing 


End file.
